


Gentle Heart

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Before he went all undead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Zarkon had a big heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: A hard day at work(I suck at summaries)





	Gentle Heart

Zarkon released a heavy sigh as he walked into his chambers, shedding his Paladin armor as he went.

He sat down heavily on one of the plush couches in the main sitting area, his eyes screwing shut as he leaned back, remembering the events of the day.

So lost in thought was he that Zarkon did not notice his wife enter the room until she stood behind him, gently placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

Honerva could tell that today had been trying but did not push her husband for details. Instead, she moved to sit next to him, taking his massive claws (powerful enough to crush bone, yet so gentle with her) into her small hands. 

Zarkon was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. “We lost another kit today,” he spoke quietly. “One of my subjects approached the Paladins and I this morning, begging us to come and see his daughter in the medical ward.”

The Galran Emperor continued, explaining that the kit, like so many other young Galra, had been diagnosed with an alpha level disease, incurable and terminal. The father of the kit had explained that even though knew that she would not recover, the kit never lost her bright spirit or smile.

When the Paladins of Voltron had been formed, she had told both of her fathers she wanted to become one when she grew up. So they had made her a Paladin helmet, and had sewn together a lion doll for their daughter. 

Despite the healers best attempts however, the kit steadily declined, unable to lift her head or arms any longer. She had quietly voiced her desire to meet the Paladins, so her father had rushed to find them.

It had taken convincing from the other Paladins but Zarkon had finally acquiesced and agreed to meet the kit. When they had reached the medical ward, Zarkon had been shocked by the number of sick kits that had been admitted. 

He was not given time to ponder this as he and his fellow Paladins made their way to kit’s private room. Although she was weakening by the dobosh, she still smiled brightly as everyone had shuffled into her room. 

They spoke with the kit, answering her questions while both of her fathers sat on either side of her as tears gathered in their eyes. Finally, she had turned to Zarkon and had asked if he liked being a Paladin. The kit was fading quickly, so he had taken her tiny hand and told her that there was no greater honor nor joy.

The kit had smiled at that, her eyes slowly closing for the last time.

Zarkon was jolted from his thoughts as he felt Honerva wipe his face gently, shocked that he could weep so openly. But then, he had no secrets from his beloved, sharing everything he was and more with her.

So in a moment of weakness, he slipped down to tiled floor and cried openly in his wife’s lap, mourning the loss of such a young life. Honerva held her grieving husband, gently running her hand over his crest while sharing in his sorrow. 

Although he was a strong and wise leader, Zarkon had a gentle heart that rarely showed. Honerva knew all too well that her husband would remain in their private chambers until he could regain his composure or duty called, whichever came first. But until then, she would remain by his side.

—————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… looks like the only time I can actually write is when it’s almost 3am, I’m exhausted, and I’ve got angst on the brain! Yes, it is complete crap but guess what. I don’t care. First Voltron fic and it’s Zarnervangst.


End file.
